


Just for use

by Geekygirl669



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 22:10:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18352694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: Mick thinks about writing





	Just for use

**Author's Note:**

> In this story Zari never found Micks stories and no one knows he writes.

Writing was always something Mike did for himself. It was a way to keep calm and Something to do in between heists.

The only person who ever got to see his writing was Len. Not Lisa or anyone else on their team. Just Len.

Just like painting was for Len it was something he did for himself to keep calm and busy and the only person he ever showed was Mick.  
They both loved it that way.

It was something just between the two of them. Something that would always stay just between the two of them.

Not like heists. No for heist they had to bring other people in.

Not like sex. No because somtimes that needed a break from each other. And sometimes those breaks lasted awhile.

Not like kissing. No because sometimes they got mad and wanted to make the other one jealous. (and it always worked.) 

Not like I love yous. No because somtimes they got really mad and wanted to make the other on angry. 

Not like anything else.

To Mick showing Len his writing was like showing him how much he loved him. Just like showing Mick his pictures was for Len.

So when Len decided to be a self sacrificing hero and die. Mick carried on writing but know one ver got to see it.  
Because even though Len was gone writing was still something for just the two of them and that would never change.

No matter what happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you enjoyed it.
> 
> Sorry if there's any mistakes and if there is just let me know. 
> 
> And if you have any requests for stories I could write let me know in the comments.


End file.
